


【佐鸣】喜欢你喜欢他

by lili45



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili45/pseuds/lili45
Summary: 某天漩涡鸣人发现，宇智波佐助长得很不赖
Kudos: 2





	【佐鸣】喜欢你喜欢他

某天漩涡鸣人发现，宇智波佐助长得很不赖

——————————————————

1.

宇智波佐助察觉到，漩涡鸣人最近看他的眼神不太对劲。

漩涡鸣人的粗神经在木叶村出了名，不论做了好事还是坏事，通通拿着一双澄澈水亮的蓝眼睛盯着人，几分天真几分懵懂，直盯得人不好意思别过脸去才作罢。

但这几天漩涡鸣人遇着宇智波佐助却有些躲闪，说想看又不太想看，说不想看吧，又悄悄从眼睫下面拿眼神瞟他，次数多了宇智波佐助就有点烦，揪着漩涡鸣人的领子问他:“我脸上有花？”

漩涡鸣人的领子被宇智波佐助揉得皱皱巴巴，说的话也结结巴巴:“没、没有！”

又来了，假装别开视线，却用余光瞟他。

事实上宇智波佐助对这种目光很熟悉，从小到大都有人用这种羞涩的、别扭的方式打量他，他早已习惯忽视那些称得上是爱慕的目光，但这目光出现在漩涡鸣人的身上，就非常不同寻常。

笑话，漩涡鸣人羞涩？别扭？爱慕他？

宇智波佐助伸手钳住鸣人的下巴，逼迫他直视自己，漩涡鸣人却挣扎得更厉害，佐助当然不放手，两个人暗自用力，这好像又成了他们竞争的一个点，他们总是在进行各种竞争，彼此较量互不服输，这场无谓的竞争带来的后果就是，漩涡鸣人的下巴硬生生被弄出了一片红痕。

很奇怪。

漩涡鸣人的蓝眼睛水汪汪，皱着鼻头侧过脸去，愤愤不平地揉了揉下巴，使那嫣红的痕迹更加明显。

太奇怪了。

宇智波佐助对于人的长相方面有些钝感，虽说宇智波家族的人大多长得不赖，可能正因为这样，他才更加对长相没什么要求，所有人在他眼里都是两只眼睛一个嘴，可是为什么……漩涡鸣人的眼睛不像眼睛，像湛蓝纯净的海水，漩涡鸣人的嘴巴也不像嘴巴，像柔软娇艳的玫瑰……

要死。宇智波佐助撇撇嘴，转头就走。

2.

漩涡鸣人捂着下巴张了张嘴，又颓然地垂下头，转身往宇智波佐助的反方向走。

果然还是不行，他们是朋友啊，他怎么能觉得最好的朋友长相漂亮？要是被佐助知道了他的想法，肯定会杀掉他。

明明之前佐助的脸很普通，不知道从哪一天开始，哦，是樱和井野反反复复在他面前对佐助犯花痴，有一次鸣人漫不经心往窗外瞥了一眼，看着插兜从樱花树下走过的黑头发的男生，突然被人从天灵盖重重一击似的，移不开目光。

“佐助君身材真好啊。”

很高，看起来瘦，和佐助一起洗过澡的鸣人表示，其实很壮实。

“佐助君长得真好看。”

真的……很好看吗？冷冰冰的眉眼被樱花衬着，好像真的挺漂亮……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”漩涡鸣人抓住自己的头发狠狠蹂躏，他有点崩溃，任何一个人在樱和井野的长时间洗脑下，都会变得奇怪吧？绝对不是因为他自己的原因！

一旦开启了某个奇怪的开关，之后的所有事都会变得奇奇怪怪，比如鸣人总是在做任务的间隙不自觉盯着佐助看，佐助一般对这种视线视而不见，直到有一天佐助被他看烦了，就发生了开头的一幕。

3.

佐助不愿意再让漩涡鸣人盯着看了，他觉得漩涡鸣人的视线跟其他人不一样，漩涡鸣人总看得他浑身发热。

漩涡鸣人是不是又研发出了类似色诱术之类的奇怪忍术？把人看热？

深夜，佐助躺在床上翻了个身，几秒钟后猛地坐起来，不可置信地看向自己的下身，内裤里一片黏腻。

这其实不奇怪，这个年纪的男生身体里总憋着一团火，只恨火没处撒，就做做梦稍作排解。

可是如果他没记错的话，刚才梦里的人金发蓝眼，直勾勾的视线盯着他看，把他盯得浑身燥热，心口像火烧，醒过来口干舌燥，脑海里还是梦里那双蓝眼睛。

他起床把内裤洗了，狠灌了几大杯水躺回床上，翻来覆去睡不着。

宇智波家的人向来一等一的聪明，佐助更是其中翘楚，他没费多大劲就想明白，自己估计是太讨厌漩涡鸣人，才想在梦里上他。

4.

漩涡鸣人抓心挠肝想了好几天，终于想通了，宇智波佐助并没有和其他人不一样，他觉得宇智波佐助好看是因为佐助本来就好看，这是客观条件，不包含任何主观因素。

这下他自以为心里没鬼，看佐助看得光明正大，哪晓得宇智波佐助伸手捂住他的眼睛:“不准看。”

“我偏要看！”鸣人躲开佐助，非要扒拉到佐助眼前去数他的睫毛，两个人你一下我一下，立刻擦枪走火变成肉搏。

佐助给了鸣人肚子一拳:“我说不让你看！”

“唔！”鸣人后退几步，他也火了，猛地冲佐助横踢过来，佐助被勾住了脚摔在地上，漩涡鸣人跳过去跨坐上宇智波佐助的腰，捏住他双颊恶狠狠地说，“你说不让，我偏要！”

佐助的皮肤白，这一番折腾已经透出一层淡淡的粉，他喘着气，双颊被鸣人捏面团似的玩弄。

鸣人自以为占了上风，很有些洋洋得意，佐助偏头啐出一口血沫，探身扯住还在傻笑的鸣人的衣领，用力磕上金发少年的唇齿。

“你干什么！”鸣人嘴巴被他嗑得生疼，总觉得流了血，他捂住嘴，生怕佐助再给他来一下，牙齿就别想要了。

佐助勾住他脖子，见鸣人想退，说:“不嗑你嘴。”

鸣人这才放下心，没曾想佐助又朝他嘴巴袭过来，这是这一下没有预料中的疼痛，而是被对方很温柔的……舔舐着？

佐助睁着眼睛，睫毛很长，瞳仁鸦羽似的黑，一眨不眨盯着漩涡鸣人。

鸣人不确定佐助在干什么，他能感觉到佐助的舌头在舔他的唇缝，尖牙有一下没一下地咬上他的嘴唇，他试探性伸出舌尖舔了下佐助，佐助却僵在了原地。

“诶，佐助……”

5.

佐助靠在鸣人耳边，气息不稳，低声道:“吊车尾的，你知道你为什么喜欢看我吗？”

鸣人还真不知道怎么回事，但是他说:“因为你长得好看。”

“错了。”佐助咬住鸣人圆润饱满的耳垂，牙齿轻轻磨了两下，鸣人“哎”了声，佐助拍拍他的背，“别动！”

他说:“因为你喜欢我。”

漩涡鸣人有点惶恐，上帝（ab）证明，他只喜欢小樱，但是他无法反驳宇智波佐助，他张了张嘴，语句都哽在喉咙里，没有一个字愿意为他辩驳。

“但是我不喜欢你。”佐助轻声说。

——————————————————

the end.


End file.
